Alone
by MyerChild
Summary: Story on Hold; When an accident happens, Troy has lost his memory. Will he ever remember his past? Read to find out! TRYAN:Which means Male&Male pairings, if you don't like. Read something else. Rated T for language.
1. Alone

His surroundings were warm and soft, yet his vision was dark with nothing coming through the barrier to make contact. Was he, Troy Bolton, captain of the basketball team dead? Trying to open his eyes, he quickly found out that he couldn't, as if they were glued shut with held down. Next he tried to move his arm, but nothing: the same with his other arm, hand and leg. On wiggling his fingers he could feel something soft to the touch, and cool. Frustration was building in his strong built chest, which made him want to yell, but his mouth felt as if it had been sewed tightly shut to keep him from doing so. So here he, Troy Bolton, was, helpless, in a dark lonely place, unable to speak, see, or move with the exception of his fingers that continued to graze across the smooth and cool surface. For all he knew, he was under the ground pushing up the daises for all to smell as if he had never even existed in the first place. Only God knew how long it was until something actually happened.

Through the darkness, he heard a voice. It was angelic, peaceful and very familiar to his ear; it gave him the ease he needed to relax his anger and confusion even if he couldn't make out the words. Was God of all human creation, trying to give him a sign or a message for him to follow? Moving his fingers he once again tried to wiggle them closer to the soothing voice to make contact which latched onto the cloud he seemed to be on, next to his surprise his arm budged itself close to what seemed to be the edge, where he felt a soft hand grasp his own in a gentle way to give some support it seemed like. No explaining it when feeling a butterfly sensation started in his gut and continued its way to the upper part of his stomach, which made the golden boy question where he was yet again and how badly he wanted to make better contact with this angel that was stroking his limp hand so carefully that it relaxed the 18 year old even more then he was before. The voice was speaking again, still soft but it seemed to advance its way closer to Troy's ear where he undoubtedly heard the very words.

"I…love you, Troy Bolton." It was said so right, no flicker of doubt that it sent a shiver down the jock's spine, which felt incredible. He just wanted to listen to this familiar yet unknown voice tell him more wonderful things, but as soon as it came, it soon stopped and released their hands from each other where Troy's hand just dangled helplessly and dead. 'No…no…come back!' The voice in Troy's head screamed, but his mouth still must have been broken because his mouth made no movement and his tongue didn't even twitch as he once again lay where he awoke not that long ago, alone.

~_I do not claim the characters as my own, even though I wish they were (they're so adorable). They are property of Disney, along with High School Musical period. The following is of course completely fictional, as if you didn't know that already. Rate&Reveiw, i suppose. It wouldn't do any harm now would it? Nah._


	2. Fading Away

Time could not go any slower, was all Troy Bolton could fully think about to himself every time he awoke to the same darkness straining to hear a sound, just praying the voice that he heard not so long ago to bring back that ease he longed for. As slow as time passed, did the amazing experience seem to tick away along with it. It was hard to bear, the mystery voice of that angel was all he had to hold onto in this dark low moment of what seemed to be his life, or was it his after life? Lying here in pitch darkness wasn't helping with these thoughts, but Troy refused to think about it. Just when the basketball captain was about to let go of any hope at all, did another voice break through the silence and made contact. It wasn't angelic and familiar, it was rough with a twinge of curiosity and doubt, something Troy couldn't bare to handle, since it wasn't putting his mind to ease as the previous voice did. It happened so quick, so sudden that it took a while for the golden boy to grasp and realize that the dark barrier that stood between him and life had lifted and a warm bright light was shining down on his face, now it was only his eyes that imprisoned him to the dark cell. Not thinking he reached his hand out, and to his amazement it moved over this soft covering he was obviously resting on, next he budged his legs which also gave way from under what covering that was resting atop his toned body. Should he dare, does he dare?

Troy Bolton's eyes shot open to be met with a blinding white light which forced his eyelids to reclose to shield the unexpected glare only to peek out feeling the light move to a different angle. The blue eyes took in the surroundings of the small room he seemed to be in where flowers and balloons layered the sky blue flower wallpaper with even a teddy bear or two to count in with the "get well" and "we miss you" red and white balloons bobbing back and forth on their strings only being held down by simple paper weights. Was he in a hospital room? It had to be, that would explain this needle poking into his left arm with liquid dropping every second.

The boy was too captivated by his surroundings that he didn't notice the faces staring down at him with amazement and worry. But Troy's thoughts were too jumbled and confused to take notice until someone spoke up with a soft voice so not to startle the confused basketball captain.

"Troy…"

_~I do not own the characters, they belong strictly to DISNEY. But I bet you already knew that, Rate&Reveiw if you wish, or not. I apologize for the length, but I'm copying what I wrote down in my note book. So much writing, my poor hand._


	3. Awake

The basketball stars eyes wandered over to the face that spoke his name that fell on a familiar face and it was her smile that gave it away of who she was.

"Gabriella…" He breathed out with a soft smile, which she returned hearing his voice speak her name bringing tears to her brown eyes while she leaned over planting a kiss upon the dazed boys forehead.

"How are you feeling?" She asked keeping her voice calm and smooth to keep his nerves calm as she ran her hand through his shaggy brown hair while seating herself on the hospital bed as he replied with a half annoyed huff of air.

"Horrible," was the only thing that came out as his blue eyes scanned the familiar faces standing at his side which included his best friend Chad Danforth, wearing one of his famous shirts reading "_if you can read this, you're too close_". Besides him stood his fellow team mates Zeke Taylor and Jason Cross, wearing the exact same facial expression of relief with a tinge of guilt.

"You gave us a scare dude," Chad's deep voice sounded over Gabriella's sniffing as she played with Troy's hair, fixing it from its bed head messy state.

"Yeah, we thought you weren't gonna pull through," Jason chimed in taking a step toward the bed. "We thought you were dead."

The comment itself gave Troy a slight nervous chuckle, since he didn't know what else to do or even say in this awkward moment between him and his friends as he shifted his body position on the bed to make himself more comfortable.

"Well, I have to tell ya, I thought the same thing at first."

The three team mates nodded solemnly moving in their spot in an awkward way sharing a glance now and then not sure what else to say, but not wanting to come off as rude. Troy fed off their energy easily; maybe it was being in a small room that made it as easy as he spoke up again in a shaky voice.

"What happened?" The four visitors shared a glance and in the silence they appointed Zeke to be the one to speak up first.

"Well…" the taller of the three spoke up as he stuck both hands into his hip pockets as his eyes glanced at the floor where he dug the toe of his sneaker into the tiled floor and cleared his throat before the story was choked out. "It was about two weeks ago. We were coming back from the play rehearsal and heading to the Taco Bell to chow down on some food; cuz we were wore out and famished."

Troy once again shifted himself feeling Gabriella's small hand slip into his while Zeke spoke. As the story unfolded before him, his blurred memory strained to remember on what he was being told, as his deep forget-me-not blue eyes rested itself on one of the floating "_Get Well_" balloons at the foot of his bed.

~_I do not claim to own these characters from Highschool Musical. They belong to Disney, but of course you already knew that. Once again this is a short chapter, but its heating up. I hope it doesn't become a confusion, but anyways R&R :D If you wish, if not, its all good._


	4. The Collision

_"A Bean burrito? Have you forgotten what happens when you eat beans, Bolton?" Chad laughed clasping his best friend on the back as they waited in line at Taco Bell with their friends all waiting for an older couple to finish ordering from the counter. Troy laughed giving Chad's head a playful shove to the side while taking a large step toward the counter to order._

The memory was blurry as Zeke unrolled the story for Troy, but it seemed to be no good even if he could remember bits and pieces, it seemed to only make the basketball captain more depressed and he couldn't explain it.

"After we all had our fill," Zeke continued shifting himself with his weight from one leg to the other to make himself more comfortable in his standing state. "We all went out to the cars, you rode with Chad, Jason and…" He paused which gave Troy an excuse to glance over curiously catching a nervous flicker as Zeke's eyes shot to meet Chad's who looked back as they had a silent conversation, but it happened so fast Troy couldn't figure it out fast enough as Zeke spoke up again.

"Gabriella…" Was all that came out in a nervous tone as he glanced toward the only girl in the room then back at Troy, who was raising his eyebrow giving Zeke a questioning look.

"Anyways!" Interrupted Chad, breaking Troy's questioning eyes searching for answers in his friends eyes as once more the story continued.

"I was driving, and Jason was in the passenger seat and you and your girlfriend were in the back seat…"

"Making out," Jason added getting Gabriella to flush as her eyes met the floor with her soft pink lip in between her white teeth as Chad went on.

_"Dude! You can give each other a tongue bath at your house, in the park, on stage, on the roof, in the shower, at school, at Sea World, but not in my car!" Chad's statement sent out giggling and Troy could feel a face bury itself against his strong neck. The other's breath felt so warm and loving as it caressed his cool skin, then the familiar voice that he had heard not so long ago in the darkness once more flooded into his memory._

_"Troy Bolton, I love you."_

Troy's eyes closed as the memory took over on hearing the caring voice say the same words that gave the familiar butterfly sensation in his gut.

"A moron ran a red light…" Zeke's voice brought the memory to a painful close as he heard a _scream_, then a loud _screech_ as if it was happening all over again forcing Troy's eyes back open not wanting to go back into the black hole he was stuck in forever.

"You were in a coma until now." Gabriella spoke up as Troy gave another questioning look over to his, girlfriend, and three best friends. He wanted to ask more questions to get better answers since something had to be missing, but his heart sank as the door opened and a woman dressed in all white came in telling his visitors their time was up. They bid their goodbye's even Troy and Gabriella shared a small kiss as they left him once more, even if it was against his will while the nurse walked over to check his heart rate and offer him some food which he only nibbled on until she left leaving him alone with only his thoughts which were now haunting him as he went over the story over and over again in his mind. Who was the voice? It didn't sound like Gabriella's, it was more angelic and more caring.

"Something is missing…" Troy said silently to himself as he put the muffin he had been nibbling on next to him on the bed side table and settle himself in the small bed closing his eyes once more slipping into sleep mode leaving his questions to rest.

~_I do not claim to own these characters, they belong to Disney. And do I look like Disney? Didn't think so ;D Well things are getting more interesting, I think. R&R :D if you want too, I can't force you to do anything. Well see you in the next chapter!_


	5. Feeling Empty

_"Troy!"_ A voice was screaming inside the golden boy's head. And not just any voice, the voice that he couldn't remember and at the same time couldn't forget from back at the hospital where he ended up in a coma for just about 2 weeks from having an accident when a car had run a red light and hit the car he and his friends were in heading back home from Taco Bell after hard night of rehearsal. But here we was, laying in his own bed once again, and what a relief it was from being stuck in that small hospital bed, plus it smelled funny ruining his appetite for even food his friends managed to sneak in to save him from the slop the nurses were trying to shove down his throat. But it was over, just another memory, unluckily one that he probably wasn't gonna forget.

_"Troy!"_ The voice screamed again, it was so far, yet so close. His body tossed a bit as he let out a helpless whimper wanting to yell back, but nothing escaped his lips.

_"TROY!"_

He sat up in bed, sweat trickling down his forehead, his breathing was uneven until he finally managed to catch it and calm down as he took a look around his dark bedroom until light flooded in from when his bedroom door was opened and a figured came into the room clutching a light purple around its shoulders. Only when it sat on his bed pulling him into a hug did he know it was his mother, so he leaned himself against her embrace as he felt slender fingers move his hair away from his damp face.

"Its okay sweetie," She cooed affectionately into his ear as he reached up grabbing onto her arms feeling frustrated tears threaten to push themselves out of his tightly closed eyelids and he didn't fight them, as they ran down his cheeks. He didn't speak, he didn't move, grateful for his mother rocking him back and forth until he fell asleep.

Standing in this familiar crowed hallway of East High School, he was surrounded by familiar faces including Chad and Gabriella, who was holding onto his arm to give him the strength he needed so badly right now. She seemed to sense his uneasy vibes and wrapped her arms around his waist placing a kiss on his cheek as they made their way through the crowd of curious and gaping stares. Despite the fact he didn't feel right standing next to her, at least in this way that he was, with his arm around her shoulders, he didn't dare pull himself away for the fear of just collapsing or even getting an upset stomach. It was only when he found his seat in ' class that he released his arm and took a seat at his desk sliding his side bag to the floor while Gabriella walked back to her desk leaving him alone to face even more stares as classmates slowly poured in. He pulled a notebook from his bag and opened it to an empty page and set it on the wood top while searching for a pen did the typical sounding of the teachers voice begin to speak in its usual loud way to catch the students attention, and he remembered it very well, if only he could remember the one fateful night of the accident. As usual she was yammering on about how evil cell phones were, giving Troy an excuse to let his mind wander while he scanned the class room, tapping his pen on his notebook and it only stopped when his eyes met a pair of blue eyes that were staring right back. Ryan Evans was looking at him, dead on with an odd expression, and Troy couldn't figure it out. The blonde boy's eyes seemed to flicker pain, but were caring and friendly at the same time. Troy couldn't look away, he was transfixed and he was getting a strange feeling in his stomach with jumping and, what, butterflies? It was amazing, it was relaxing, but he had to look away, he was getting lost and confused and liking it. His eyes darted away quickly only to fall on the blank note sheet lying limp. It had nothing, no notes, no picture, it was nothing, and it was empty, just like he was right here, right now.

The class went by quickly to the basket ball captain's surprise, he could remember it ticking away even slower then the other classes he had. As the school bell went off, Troy couldn't help but to notice the boy of the Evans twins pick his school bag quickly, swinging it over his shoulder and left the room first, and Troy could swear he could see tears in the boy's eyes. Giving a questioning look to Kelsi Nealson, the music composer who was seated next to him, who only gave a weak smile while gathering her things to head to her next class leaving Troy more confused then he thought he was. He wondered whether to confront someone about it, or just leave it alone like he was doing. The captain of the basket ball team lifted his bag from the floor and hoisted it on his shoulder as he got up from his desk to follow his peers out of the class room and back into the crowded hallway.

~_Hello again! Here's the usual, I don't claim the characters as my own, yadda yadda yadda. Disney property. Because they are that awesome. And FINALLY we get some hints toward TRYAN, will Troy ever remember what bond they once shared? Only the future can say. R&R :D Please&thank you!_


	6. Clean and Tidy, what!

The clunky rusted Chevy truck pulled into the Bolton's two car drive-way and sputtered to a stop a foot from the closed white garage door. Pulling the break until he heard it click into place did Troy slide his seat belt off and hop himself out of the car, slamming the rusted door shut as he headed up the front steps to the front door and pushed it open after unlocking it with the house key hanging from the chain attached to his pant belt loop. The Bolton household was empty, but had a warming and welcoming feel to it anyways despite the quiet which gave the jock reassurance he was alone, which meant he could think without being interrupted, unlike the school class rooms where the teacher would call on you even if your hand wasn't raised for the question.

Running up the white carpet stairs, Troy let himself into his bedroom allowing the door to shut itself behind him as he collapsed his body on his double bed and let out a relieved sigh. In the silence, the basketball star's eyes traced the patterns in his ceiling as his mind began to wander aimlessly over all the questions he couldn't seem to be getting answers for. For example, the feeling of excitement, arousal, and safety when meeting the Evans boys blue eyes was confusing and very much unexplained, but on thinking of the memories of the day, he could tell even from his time in the hospital, something was missing that his friends weren't telling him. Troy's eyebrows furrowed in further confused thoughts: Why weren't his friends telling him? Was he not making it clear he needed some help with remembering his past? Did they not want to tell him and why not? All these questions were making the jock's head hurt a bit. The answers weren't just going to appear out of no where, even if he wanted them too. Perhaps he could find some clues around his bedroom, after all, he had only come home 3 days ago from that hell hole known as a hospital, and he hadn't taken the time to actually investigate his lost memories. Troy rocked on his hips until he was sitting up with his shoed feet on the carpeted floor, as he briefly scanned the room then started the unknown search.

Drawers were opened, boxes disturbed, and he even took the time to search his laptop for evidence, which came up blank. Troy groaned in defeat and sat himself on his floor in front of his open closet door and leaned his weight back on his hands trying the fishing for memories again as his blue eyes closed. Suddenly, it dawned on him and his eyes shot open to make sure he just wasn't imagining things. His hands were on carpet, a clean, vacuumed carpet, not clothes, not papers, carpet. His eyes seemed to be registering this piece of information as strange, since he knew his room was never this clean before. He noticed things were organized perfectly on his shelves, and not a stray paper was to be found and on looking behind him, he saw his clothes were even hung by color, sleeve length and pattern.

"Wow..." He breathed as he scanned his neat and tidy room once more. "Mom must have been really bored." His words weren't a moment too soon, for just as he was done talking, the door opened and then closed, and a glance at the clock, Troy knew his dad was still at school, cleaning the gym.

_~I DO NOT CLAIM ANY HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL THING AS MY OWN! They belong to the wonderful world of Disney. Sorry if this seems a bit too cheesy, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else more creative. I remember how bad my brother's room was, and he was into basketball like Troy. And yes I know in the movies, Troy's room seems to be spotless. But he's also straight in the movies too, so yeah..._

_Anyways, PLEASE **Rate**&**Reveiw**. Its getting juicer, and I will add Ryan once again, duh. But will Troy ever remember? You're just gonna have to keep on reading kiddos._


	7. Cheesy Question gets Cracky Answer

"Mom?!" Troy Bolton's voice sounded from his upstairs bedroom where he was seated cross legged on his amazingly clean and tidy carpet floor, confused as ever as to why it was clean and tidy to begin with. His mother's voice sounded back letting him know it was her who had just arrived home recently. Jumping up, the only Bolton offspring headed down the 14 steps and rounded the corner into the kitchen to find his mother putting a kettle of water on the stove to make herself something hot to drink while looking a library book over.

"Hey mom," Troy greeted as casually as he could sticking his hands in his jeans pockets and leaned himself in the kitchen doorway.

"Hi sweetie," she replied with a smile only to glance up at her son when she said it then went back to her book. "How was school?"

"Tolerable, minus all the staring," he said with a shrug as he kicked the toe of his sneaker against the Saltillo kitchen tile awkwardly before taking a step toward his mother.

"Mom..."

"Yes Troy?" His mother answered and looked up again hearing the confusion in his voice making eye contact once he made himself known so she couldn't avoid him.

"Why, is my room so clean and organized?" It was only when he heard himself say the actual question aloud he decided it was a stupid question and was about to spit out a never mind before she answered. But she beat him to the punch.

"I was wondering if you would ever notice," Mrs. Bolton's eyes looked at the floor, almost in shame, but Troy couldn't quite tell. "After the first two days, I didn't think you would since you shut yourself up in there to rest." Troy just nodded and shifted his weight from one foot to the other as she continued.

"You were dating someone, and you wanted to impress them so much that you cleaned your room up one day when we invited them and their family over for dinner. And ever since then, you've kept it clean…" The answer was as cheesy as the question, but Troy didn't doubt a word his mother said, as cheesy and stupid as it did sound. He was about to ask who it was he was dating when the water started to boil getting his mother off track and to tend to it, so he decided to head back up to his room.

Well that was answered; he wanted to keep his room clean for Gabriella. For her to think he was a slob, would probably chase her off, so it made sense, no matter how cheesy it sounded. He was just about to take a step up on the staircase when the doorbell went off, and he heard his mother yell at him to answer it.

His hand grasped the golden doorknob and yanked the door open to see the very person he was thinking about standing there in her flower dress with a big grin on her face.

"Hi Troy," Her voice chirped in a high squeaky voice as she rocked back and forth in her peach colored flats as her book bag swung with her.

"Hey Gabi," He replied as she blushed a bit when saying her name that she looked around with her hands behind her back.

"Did I come at a bad time?" She asked, her head tilting letting her dark brown bangs fall into her eyes some what as Troy shook his head and stood to the side allowing her inside and shut the door behind her. "I came by to help you catch up in what homework you missed."

"Oh…" The jock nodded at the freaky genius girl and motioned toward the stairs with his hand giving her the okay to go on up to his room.

With a greeting to Mrs. Bolton, Gabriella and Troy made their way up the stairs and into Troy's room where she seated herself on his bed as if she belonged, and right away Troy felt a red flag go up so he left the door open a crack and seated himself next to her. There was silence for a minute before she finally spoke up.

"Well anyways," she began and slid her book bag to the floor and pulled out mathematics, biology and English books from it and set them on her lap while tucking a stray hair behind her ear and opened the biology book pointing to the pages he had missed. "We need to answer all these questions from all 5 sections, and you missed one quiz but it was easy as pie."

"Alright," Troy nodded taking the book from her and looked it over briefly. He always did easy in the class, so he wasn't worried about anything as he shut the book and handed it back as she continued to tell him what he missed and in the end wrote them out on a piece of paper and handed it to him where he found himself folding it and placing it on his night stand.

"Thanks Gabriella," A smile spread across the basketball stars face which Gabriella returned happily and picked her book bag up again and stood to leave.

"You're welcome; if you need anything else just give me a call."

"I'll be sure to do that."

Gabriella nodded and leaned over giving Troy a peck on the lips then stood back up, and took a look around the room.

"Wow, I've never seen your room look so nice before Troy, did your mom clean it?"

_~K, I admit. I blanked out while writing this part of the story. Sorry for the cheesiness in my creativity, but I couldn't think of anything else. But now answers are unfolding for Troy, FINALLY! Please **Rate**&**Review**._

_I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, the end_


	8. February

"_You were dating someone…"_

"_Wow, I've never seen your room so clean and tidy…"_

"_You've kept your room neat and tidy ever since…"_

* * *

Pieces were falling together somewhat now for Troy, now that his forgotten past had to be rediscovered making it more difficult then just picking the memories from his brain, like a puzzle. There was something his friends weren't telling him, until now, and he was sure she didn't even realize it. The brunette stood up from his seat on the bed clearing his throat trying to pick together a plan to get her to spill more without scaring the girl off before he could fish more clues out.

"Mind if I walk you home, Gabi?" As he asked this Gabriella's eyes lit up, since she didn't know what she was in for.

With a nod the wildcat superstar grabbed his high school hoodie off the back of his computer chair and slid his arms through the sleeves before following the Montez girl down the stairs and out the front door, the whole while trying to rack a question that would get her to spill something else. Should he make it obvious he knew, or not?

The two teenagers walked side by side like a usual couple their age, looking quite normal even if both their mind sets were going in different directions. And on seeing Gabriella's house just ahead Troy seized his moment and took the smaller hand in his and pulled her to a halt.

"When did we break up?" He blurted out of no where, and it happened so fast he didn't remember how it sounded: demanding or curious? But whatever the case, it was out and the freaky genius girl's eyes weren't looking so smart but more like panicked. But Troy kept a firm grip on her hand letting her know he wasn't going to back down until he got the answer he was searching for.

"What are you talking about Troy?" she stammered out trying to force the fear to the back of her mind. Troy easily sensed it and tightened his grip on her hand.

"I've dated you throughout my entire junior year, I think I can tell whether you're lying or not." His blue eyes seemed to grow dark with seriousness, and Gabriella knew he wasn't about to back down.

"February…" Was all that came out of her chapped lips as her brown eyes filled with salt water tears, and it was a while before she choked the rest out. "Before prom, I had left to California for early orientation at Stanford."

Troy's grip weakened as he stared at her blankly in disbelief at the crying, now to be known, ex-girlfriend. It was already June, and he had broken it off with her five months and didn't remember that. It was a lot of take in knowing half of his senior year was now in shambles of this confusing puzzle he still was putting together, slowly. And he was determined to remember it all before next month Graduation, and he was going to do it if it killed him. The brown locks shook as the basketball captain came back to reality and gave the crying girl a confused look.

"Then," He said with a slight stutter. "Who am I dating now?"

Gabriella just shook her head crying harder then before and tore her hand from his and took off running up to her house making sure to slam the front door shut behind her, probably for dramatic effect. But Troy didn't bother to follow, and just looked on with a confused stare before jamming his hands into his pockets helplessly and turned on his heal heading back home.

_~First puzzle piece leading to what this story is based on. Now Troy has to figure out who he was dating, and will he ever figure it out?_

_I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, yadda, yadda, you know the drill people. Please **Rate**&**Review**. :D_


	9. Deja vu

Next day rolled around with no sign of Gabriella Montez and golden boy superstar Troy Bolton didn't even care to notice. The entire day did Troy's thoughts were racking each other to put his past puzzle into the right places so it made sense from how many months he seemed to have lost in the fateful car collision back in May.

When free period rolled around, he dropped his book bag at his locker deciding to take a peaceful stroll through the school hoping something would spark something in his mind. He had to ignore the eyes bearing into the back of his neck as he passed the gym, and took the stairs and took a slow pace walk down the hallways randomly until he stopped feeling his head hurt from all the thinking he was doing. Taking in a breath, Troy shook out a bit trying to relax himself taking a glance around to where he exactly was finding the double door entrance to the theatre. No one seemed to be around as he pulled the red door open and peeked his head in to strain to hear something, but he was met with dead silence which he took as a safety sigh to walk all the way in walking down the slight hall way stopping at the entry way where the rows and rows of chairs lined the audience seating below the huge empty stage except for a few props and of course the piano. One a second glance did he notice a lone form seated on the black bench in front of the large piano. It didn't move, and no music seemed to be coming from the piano itself which indicated who ever the lone form was, was just sitting there in silence of the stage. Troy couldn't make out if it was female or male in the dim lighting and he was about to turn around and leave when he heard a note sound echoing throughout the theatre. Then music began to play so smooth, so well practiced as it flowed perfectly which was giving Troy a weird feeling of déjà vu as he slid himself into one of the back seats quietly continuing to listen to the person play the familiar tune. The words seemed to be on the tip of his tongue, but he kept his mouth shut as he closed his eyelids allowing himself to slip into the bliss of the music. He could see himself, _on a stage with a microphone held in between his warm hands, and he was singing with the tune the pianist was so beautifully playing then he heard it. The voice, it was clear, it was angelic just like he remembered from his dark prison back in the hospital, except now it was singing to him and he was singing back._ Troy felt his stomach lift into his throat of excitement being so caught up in the moment he didn't want it to stop anytime soon, it was too good to be true, like a dream.

BANG!

Troy jumped in his seat and his eyes shot open as he looked over toward the stage seeing the figure hunched over with his or her head rested against the piano keys, which explained the loud bang, and it was shaking. The boy pushed himself from his seat and made his way at a quick pace closer to the stage to help whoever it was, if he could that is as the déjà vu feeling returned. On approaching the stage did the figure come into focus that turned out to be the drama king Ryan Evans, crying against the piano keys.

"Ryan?" Troy took a step up the stage steps toward the boy slowly not wanting to startle him as Ryan quickly looked up and his pale white hand damp face as if to conceal that he had been crying.

"Troy…" He responded in almost a hoarse whisper from how hard he had been in tears earlier. "What are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk and I heard you playing." Troy kept his voice calm but his eyebrows furrowed together in concern as he got up on the stage fully and walked toward the blonde boy who was pulling pieces of paper off the piano and stuffed them into his light blue book bag, making the brunette stop feeling a little hurt not knowing why Ryan seemed to be in such a hurry. Ryan sensing this and sat back up straight looking in the direction of the jock and folded his hands in his lap trying to act like his normal self.

"Surprise for the senior show at the end of the year," he nodded as Troy relaxed and finished his trip to the piano.

"Bet it'll steal the show." Troy said with an encouraging smile, and Ryan looked down cherry red cheeks as he gave a soft chuckle.

"At least you didn't forget your charm…" the blonde whispered more to himself then to the brunette, but it sent shivers down Troy's spine non the less, and tagged along the déjà vu that he seemed to be getting a lot in this theatre.

It was the warning bell that broke the awkward tension between the two boys as Ryan stood shrugging.

"Better get to class"

Troy nodded in agreement feeling an odd feeling of disappointment but he bid his bye to the blonde before jumping off the stage ignoring the voice in his head telling him to glance back to meet the blue eyes watching him walk off with tears rebuilding.

_~YES! The interact, at last. About time, sheesh they're slow. There is mroe interaction later one, no worries. Please RATE&REVIEW._

_Yeah, i don't own these characters, my creativity ain't that good. But this was the longest chapter that I actually wrote out on paper in class, but it seems more short on word for some reason, oh well! I'll update soon this week, HAPPY THANKSGIVING TO YOU ALL!_

_Sidenote: The song Ryan was playing, was "No air" by Glee. Well originally by Jordin Sparks, but I like Glee's version better, I dunno why. I love Jordin Sparks, but yeah. I might go into that in a later chapter, because there is a certain reason why I chose that song. K, side note over._


	10. Boyfriend

"Score, 78 out of 80!" Troy grinned in victory looking his biology quiz over then handed it back to his balding teacher, Mr. Munson, so he could score the grade on his computer. Gathering his things, the basketball star walked out of the class room and headed down the just about empty hallway, only meeting a few sophomore girls who whispered to themselves as he passed which sparked the curiosity and gave them a glance over his shoulder stopping in his tracks before calling out to them. The girls stopped and gave him an even more curios look as he made his way toward the trio stopping a few feet away before asking.

"What were you saying?" His voice was casual, and didn't hint any sign of desperation even if he was somewhat feeling it in the pit of his stomach, especially when the three young females shared a look before the red head of the blonde and raven hair spoke up.

"Nothing, not you," Was what was forced out her mouth and Troy chuckled more to himself then at her shrugging his shoulders as a light bulb went off in his head as he leaned in closer.

"Look, its okay if you were talking bad about me behind my back, because I can't remember either of you since my memory only goes back to who knows when."

"So, you can't remember a thing?" The blonde asked with a sympathetic tone as once more the trio shared a look giving the jock the reassurance that his guilt trip was working like a charm. With a sad shake of his head Troy tried to add to the guilt until the red head spoke up again.

"Well, we were saying how pathetic it is how you keep ignoring your boyfriend, and making him cry tears every day in the theatre…but I guess it's not your fault."

It struck a nerve and Troy took a step backward out of shock and confusion. '_Boyfriend…_' and it was sticking out like a sore thumb.

There was silence as he just stared blankly at the sophomores who turned and began walking down the way they were heading before he had stopped them.

_~So, sorry for the long update. College stuff, bleh. _

_I don't own this, Disney does. And I am female, last I checked, Disney was born male. At least thats what it says on his drivers license._


	11. Unanswered Questions

The drive home went by fast for Troy Bolton, as he parked in the drive way and got out heading inside the house not bothering to stop until he was up in his room where he collapsed on the bed face first.

"_Boyfriend…"_ The words replayed itself over and over again refusing to stop to take a breather. Troy Alexander Bolton, was gay? How? When? The even question of who was unsolvable, at least for the moment. Things seemed to make sense, but at the same exact time, they didn't make any sense at all. He wanted to cry, but no tears came out, he wanted to punch a wall, but he remained completely still on his soft bed. How did he even feel about the word? He didn't have anything against them, and now he was apart of that world.

The sound of the front door opening and closing got Troy to roll himself over and wipe his face to snap out of it. Did his mother know? Did his father? Of course when asking about his room, his mom didn't mention Gabriella, she just said someone. Troy pondered for a minute. If his mother did know, why didn't she just tell him? Was she ashamed? Again his head was hurting with all the questions and trying to think of the answers, so he gave up for the time being. His eyes closed once again to relax his mind when hearing footsteps going up the stairs but stopped right outside his room, then, silence. He didn't bother to open his eyes as he took a deep breath in relaxing every muscle he could until he was asleep and began to dream.

_~SO I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS, obviously. And sorry for the wait, writers block has hit again. :| Hence why this chapter is very short. But I should hope the next one will be longer. So, on to the next! Please R&R, kthanx_


	12. The Dream

_Giggles, chatter and a burst of laugher over powered him from hearing the words over the music playing, some sort of dance beat and he was surrounded by people all dressed nice and scent of flowers and perfume filler the room. And by the feel of it, he, Troy Bolton, was dressed in one of the finest tuxes out of everyone else his naked eye could see._

"_Are you sure about this?"_

_It was the mysterious voice, whispering against his ear and the tone gave the smile away on his angels face._

"_Positive," Troy found himself saying as his hand grasped the soft one next to him which grasped back as the golden superstar made his way through the crowed to a single spot light. He turned to face the other whose hand he was holding. The features weren't clear but something was familiar with whoever it was, plus the other person had a glow about them and Troy's voice found itself again._

"_Will you be my boyfriend?" It was loud, heads turned and the faceless angel he was staring at glowed brighter as he answered in his singing voice._

"_Yes!" _

Sweat poured down Troy's face as his eyes shot open and sat up rubbing his eyes but a voice broke the silence.

"Bad dream Bolton?"

_~Once again, short story. Darn huh? But yeah, I don't own any characters, its Disneys property. Wonder if anyone can guess what Troy just dreamed about. Please R&R, thank ya!_


	13. Acceptance

Chad's voice was unexpected giving Troy Bolton a start as his blue eyes shot up to meet the brown ones. "Uh, no, not really." Troy managed to choke out while collecting his thoughts and spoke again before the curly haired boy could.

"Why did you lie to me?"

The brown eyes narrowed to hide any shame and guilt that were threatening to show themselves through the glinting orbs, but Troy still caught it easily and stood up from the bed to let Chad know he meant buisness.

"About what?"

"About everything!" Troy's voice was strong and didn't hint any wavering as he took a daring step toward his best friend. "How Gabriella and I broke up like 5 months ago and how I'm…I'm…"

"Queer?" Chad finished the sentence and folded his arms across his shirt blocking the witty saying on his brown t-shirt and frowned. "You want to be gay? Fuck dude's up the ass?"

"Well if I am…gay, then yeah I guess I do. That's not your problem Danforth, its mine." Troy wanted to cry as he pulled his bottom lip into his mouth to keep the tears in ten turned away shaking his head staring at the window. It seemed forever before Chad's hand relaxed on the golden boy's shoulder.

"Okay, you're right. My medling was immature, stupid and very un-brother like." Chad's voice was soft as he spoke. "If you want to like guys, fine, but just don't hit on me."

The apology was quick, but sincere as Troy glanced back at his friend and gave a smile with a reassuring nod before taking in a shaky breath.

"Who was I dating before the accident?"

There was silence between both jocks, one wanting an answer and the other clearly thinking the answer through.

"I can't tell you. He told me not to say a thing. His exact words were "if he turely loves me like he said he does, he'll remember on his own"."

Troy's heart sank in disappointment and sorrow since he couldn't remember who it was. Did that mean he didn't love his boyfriend? No, his heart seemed to ache at that thought as Troy turned to Chad.

"Then help me remember." He begged as his sea blue eyes watered up. "Please? It's the least you can do."

Chad didn't need to think about it for one minute as he gave a reassuring nod and clasped Troy on the back giving him the okay he was waiting for.

_~Sorry for the LONG wait, I can honestly say I wasn't too busy to update sooner. I just had really bad writers block where I had nothing to work with. Until now. I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS! they belong to Walt Disney. Not me. Please Rate and Review :D_


	14. Steps of the Past

The entire day, both jocks were up in Troy's room trying to rack his brain of the last thing he remembered before the accident in where he had lost his memory which was just making the past week since he had been back from the hospital, like living in another person's body.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Chad has asked his shaggy hair friend who was laying flat on his back against the brown carpet with his eyes closed while he tried to retrace the past until he could only see the dark undersie of his eyelids.

"The phone rang, I picked it up, it was Gabriella telling me how she wouldn't make it to prom"

"Keep going," Chad urged hoping something else would come to mind.

"Uh…" Troy went over the conversastion and the day in his mind best he could.

"_Why do you keep saying goodbye?" _

"_I love you wildcat, but I'm sorry that I can't do this anymore."_

_There was a click._

"_Gabriella?"_

_Confusion, frustrationflodded over the basketball star as he groaned in defeat. Keys were rattled, doors were slammed. He was driving, down the road toward a familiar building. There was an empty stage, total darkness surrounded the golden boy. A yell echoed throughout the great hall and then there it was, the voice, the amazing voice._

"_Troy?"_

_That's it, keep talking, come back to me…_

"Troy?"

The baby blues flashed open and stared up at the pair of brown ones looking down at him.

"You looked high, you got drugs in here?" Chad's voice was a mix of sarcasm and concern toward his bewildered friend.

"Oh, my bad, I was just remembering the last thing that I do remember. Gabriella and I broke up and then I went somewhere…"Troy's confusion was getting the best of him as he replayed the situation went over and over in his head getting Chad to sigh and wring his hands together as he spoke up.

"Where did you go?"

Troy's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to recall where it was he was at in his memory. A stage, an empty stage at that, and he was sitting in the middle of it.

"A stage?"

Chad got up and kicked the bottom of Troy's converse sneaker then nodded toward the door.

"I think I can help with this part, come on."

_~ As you can see, I did not die. ;D &Another chapter, whoo-hoo! I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS! In capitals people, thats gotta mean something. So I gotta be honest, the next chapter I had butterflies writing it. Does that mean you'll get them? Probably not, because everyone is different and prehaps it was something I ate anyways. Hehe, well anyways please RATE and REVIEW, thank ya._


	15. The Stage

The mustand puttered to a stop as Chad glanced at his passenger who nodded starring at the school's stage door.

"Are you sure we should be here?" Troy's voice didn't give emotion, but his eyes gave him away with how nervous he was. Chad gave a reassuring sigh and clasped his friend on the back for encouragement.

"Let's go."

The two boys got out of Chad's car and headed into the building. It was dark and it took a while for their eyes to adjust to find the light switch in the blackness and once the lights were switched on Danforth led his confused and dazed friend to the stairs up to the empty stage.

"Here's your stage, now try to remember something." Troy nodded and began retracing his steps while making his way to the middle of the stage and stopped biting on his bottom lip.

_He was in a black hallway, and it was turning, anger, and frustration was building inside of his chest._

"I came into the theatre…" Troy rambled more to himself then to Chad as he turned around taking a good look at his surroundings as a feeling of something flooded over him.

"I was upset, I think I fell down right here." With that Troy fell to his knees on the cold stage floor with a light thump as he did so. And then it happened. The noise of the stage door opening and closing startled the two boys to glance up to see a blonde making his way to the stage but stopped when seeing the basketball star on his knees.

"Troy?"

It was so familiar that it clicked in the jock's head, but just to be sure he didn't move a muscle and just stared at the blonde with a blank expression.

Ryan Evans, was his boyfriend? It fell together nicely, he was adorable, sweet, extremely talented, and talk about those perfect lips. As Troy pondered at the thought the blonde made his way up the stairs not seeming to notice Chad standing against the far side of the stage in the shadows.

"Ryan…" Troy breathed out not sure to get excited or break down in tears with how badly he felt at not remembering being with Ryan at all, if only he could have remembered these memories a few days ago.

The blonde reached the brunette he put his hand against the tanned skin of Troy's arm sending shivers down the golden boy's spine. So familiar and comforting that Troy felt himself go weak and just about fall against the Evans boy's chest not caring about anything else as the loving arms wrapped themselves around his body. Here they were, together again, at last and that's all that mattered.

Feeling the jock melt against his chest, Ryan managed to smile. Troy looked up returning the smile since he could remember it so well now like they had just fell for each other yesterday. He was so overjoyed, he could just kiss those soft pink lips right here, right now, forgetting about Chad who was now just their private audience.

_~Unless your really lame, you should know I do NOT own these characters. If I did, High School Musical would have turned out quite different. ;] But Sorry for these long udpates, writers block is lame and should stop blocking my ideas man. Well FINALLY Troy remembers, but they haven't kissed yet. No worries, they will. Please Rate & Review, please and thank you_

_~~Btw, I was bored so I made a video and uploaded it on youtube, if you'd like to see it search "MYERCHILD" and find the video "ALONE" :]_


	16. Apologies and Fluffiness

Over View; Troy & Gabriella break up. Troy befriends Ryan. Troy likes Ryan. Ryan likes Troy. Troy asks Ryan out. Accident. Coma. Lies. Starting to remember. Truth.

"Ryan…I," Troy began, and he was trembling. He didn't dare look into the light blue eyes, instead screwing his closed in order to avoid it all together. Ryan didn't respond, just held Troy there up on the stage, his hands running up and down Troy's back in a relaxing gesture.

"I'm so sorry," the brunette managed to whisper after a moment. He could hear the sharp intake of breath, and even the back rubbing had stopped, but it was only momentarily before it started back up again.

"It's okay, Troy." Ryan responded, his voice cracking and Troy was sure was about to cry right here and right now. "You remembered and that's all that matters." The chest against his shook just enough for Troy to man up and stand up straighter as it was his turn to comfort. Ryan didn't even bother to try to hold it in as he leaned into the taller boy, face buried in his strong neck, warm tears running down and soaking into Troy's shirt collar. While drama king and head jock just stood there in their sanctuary, Troy noticed Chad back out of the theatre in silence before he disappeared around the far corner and not long after, a door clicking shut sounded making it clear that now the two boys were alone.

Ryan calmed down and pulled away a fraction, wiping his tear stained face with the back of his sleeve, giving a weak smile in between sniffles.

"I thought I lost you," Ryan said after he regained his posture, keeping his hands either on Troy's back, shoulders or neck, only moving them when Troy's hands rubbed over the blonde strands of hair.

"I was lost, for a while," Troy admitted, ignoring how cheesy it all sounded. "I just didn't admit it to myself until I couldn't stand it any longer." The blonde snickered, still sniffling as he allowed his hands to travel down Troy's chest then back up. He was so beautiful in these stage lights that was lighting his hair up even more giving the effect that his head was surrounded by a halo. His skin perfectly pale which contrasted well against the darker color of Troy's skin as their hands found each other, lacing together. Perfect fit, like the missing puzzle piece finally finding its match. Those perfect pink lips, just begging to be kissed. Troy couldn't even wait anymore; he had to taste them to remember the taste.

"I love you," Troy said as he slipped a hand, fingers still laced with Ryan's, under the pale chin lifting it up and pressed his lips into Ryan's. A soft whimper sounded, and it could have come from either one of them, but Ryan was kissing back as his grip on Troy's fingers was tightening while pulling the jock closer, demanding more contact and Troy was obliging. Lips parted once Ryan's tongue flicked hungrily against them asking for entrance, and soon both tongues were in contact. It was electrifying, and familiar and oh so beautiful that Troy never wanted to stop. He never wanted to release this man in his arms, ever.

When they finally pulled apart, both gasping for air Troy decided he needed more as he leaned in once more, kissing at the pale neck and licking a strip to his ear, grinning when he heard the soft noises Ryan was making before he giggled shamelessly and playfully pushed Troy away.

"Stop, you tease." His face was a bright tinge of red, and he was biting on his lip and Troy smirked in a smug way. "Suppose I have to remind you of some points." Ryan continued holding up his free hand and pulled Troy over to the piano bench where they both sat, backs to the instrument.

"One," Ryan held up one finger. "My turn on spot is my ear. Your turn on spot is that awfully fine ass of yours." Troy's eyebrow perked in interest, now wondering how far they actually went when it went to fondling. But he supposed he wouldn't ask that now, and nodded for Ryan to continue. "Two, I can kick your butt at basketball." Troy opened his mouth, wanting to protest, but closed it again with Ryan's short cough. "Three, this relationship has always been an honest one. If I think you need to know something, I always tell you, and vice versa. And that is one of the things that made me fall so hard for you, even if you have no taste in clothing choices." Ryan drawled the last part with a roll of his eyes and Troy scoffed looking down at himself. He had his favorite pair of jeans on, and they were a perfect fit. Not too tight, and not too loose. His shirt was a regular black T-shirt, nothing spectacular on it. "And four, you Troy Bolton, are the best kisser in the universe. You never minded proving this statement in front of my sister either." He smirked here, and Troy's eyebrows shot up into his hairline.

"I kissed you in front of Sharpay?"

"Oh, many times." Ryan nodded, grinning as he swept his thumb pad over Troy's knuckles. "You are an awful tease though, and I have no idea how I put up with it."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Troy pouted, earning a giggle and a quick kiss for his trouble.

"Oh, it'll all come back to you in time, just you wait."

_~Hello darlings, miss me? ;] Took me long enough to update. I recently got into Harry Potter, and the slash Drarry so I've been listening (yes you heard me correctly) to Drarry fanfics like no tomorrow and wanting to write a Drarry story, which I doubt I'll do, but you never know. Do you want me to continue with this story? You want a smut scene? You want Ryan to walk Troy through their relationship? You want some sort of drama involving the Wildcats and Sharpay to happen? Let me know in a review, because those make my day 3 I think my writing has improved since last we met, basically thanks to novella roleplaying on myspace, so you can go thank them. Ignore any typos, seeing as I'm too lazy to fix them and my wrist hurts from typing at a weird angle._

_Disclaimer! I do NOT own these characters -tear;. I do not wish to make profit off this story, since it is fanfiction. but I'll take money for the sake of it? Oh well, worth a shot._


End file.
